epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Boron Detective/Epic Rap Battles of This is Bohring Mid-Finale: Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat
Hello, Wikians. I'm going to be away for perhaps as long or longer than a month after this, so this is a see you later sort of battle. Today we have Shadaloo from Street Fighter against Outworld from Mortal Kombat, in a battle to see what the greatest fighting franchise of all time truly is. Peter as M Bison, Scorpion Zach as Vega, Quan Chi Lloyd as Sagat, Shao Kahn, Baraka Keegan-Michael Key as Balrog Peele as Goro (audio) Timothy DeLaGhetto as Shang Tsung Watsky as Akuma (audio) Xin Wuku as Goro (video), Akuma (video) Any text in bold is the whole team Shadaloo: I will be the Psycho Crusher, because you must be insane Rap battle's a Street Fight, I already won this game I was the first champion so you won't even Muay tie Consuming your souls until The Power is Mine I'll unmask your fates as I dice up your face And like my soul, we'll tear in twain these fakes When I Bal-rock the Mic you're fearing for your lives This is even as my fight with Dan but I won't take a dive Cast you off like a gauntlet as I harken to Freddy Fight as yourself, certainly to me be that'd be an animality You're a gore porn trio, with story ignored for palette swaps Defeated by old men, cops, and other Street Fighter ripoffs Outworld Empire: Pathetic. Let me break this down twice as fast kids You see, when Goro lives you'll leave in a casket And I won't bring you back from the Nether realm I'll cast you off as one of my far lesser selves Strike hard as a hammer, and take over your world It's pure beasts, and gods, against men from Earth Take charge as I shoulder in, see what's up my sleeves Packed four of them in each diss, I am the greatest, Quan Chi? Yes, my Lord? Prove yourself worthy of master magician How shall you prosper, my pawn defeated your champion! And we'll bite of your heads, in more ways than one Leaving you hoping for a Friendship when we're done ' ''Akuma does the Raging Demon and you see him standing over all the Shadaloo members Akuma: You have awoken the Raging Demon, flee now for mercy Or I shall destroy your very souls, feel that hurting? I'll awaken your dark sides just to bring you night Bleed out your fight and dampen your living daylights I'll be Tekken on you chumps as a solid shotokan Eliminating your empire as fast as any ninja clan As to your crumbling prides, I have the solution Meet your end tasting my '''Gohadoken! The Tarkatan Xenomorph busts out of Baraka's chest Tarkatan Xenomorph: hissss... you want to be a killer, you need to spit acid With my defensive capacity even fighting me is a hazard I make Jason seem like a child's daydream So Darth Vader here will make like Baraka off screen A kunai appears through the Xenomorph's face Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! I'll send you to hell, you won't be back Because it's getting TOASTY as I spit infernal attacks Kunai through eye not decried by sensei guy Then backflip the beat on the clone who failed fratricide The End: Who won? Mortal Kombat (Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Quan Chi, Goro, Tarkatan Xenomorph and Scorpion) Street Fighter (M Bison, Sagat, Vega, Balrog and Akuma) Category:Blog posts